


An Undeniable Truth

by Xeldablade



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunion, Romance, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeldablade/pseuds/Xeldablade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The act of locating Lieutenant Uhura would be a more efficient task if she were not wearing the same color as approximately one-third of the other Starfleet officers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Undeniable Truth

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on Tumblr.)

The act of locating Lieutenant Uhura would be a more efficient task if she were not wearing the same color as approximately one-third of the other Starfleet officers, Spock determines. His eyes examine the frantic crowd in search of her. Despite her heightened auditory capabilities, he does not verbalize her name in any capacity, as the clamorous groups of people would likely interfere with her hearing nonetheless.

While it is not implausible that she would currently be at a hospital, based on both previous experiences and her personality, he deduces that she would favor assisting others in evacuating the Franklin and tending to more serious injuries on-site if possible. It is fortunate that there does not seem to be extensive damage among the personnel, a fact which is even more fortuitous due to the apparent lack of sufficient medial supplies in the vicinity. He holds his right side gingerly as he passes by others with only moderate wounds that are not as severe as his own.

When he sees her, amidst the chaos of primary colors, he is gratified to see her relatively unharmed. She is pointing to a nearby medical facility, seemingly to direct a fellow crew member with a significant laceration on their arm where to go. He advances towards her, the surrounding officers and their families creating obstacles that decrease his rate of progress in approaching her.

Before he reaches her person their eyes meet, and although he cannot hear it, he can read her lips as she says his name. When they converge, he is enclosed in the tightness of her arms and he instinctively returns the gesture. They are both breathing heavier than usual, understandably strained from the endeavors of the mission. He closes his eyes in relief and presses his lips against her neck.

As they embrace each other in their personal silence, he has a realization. An undeniable truth becomes apparent, regardless of the irrelevancy of the opinion. The answer to a question in which he did not have a response for when it was first inquired, but now seems abundantly clear.

His favorite color is red.


End file.
